


俱樂部的雙子

by etrus



Series: 俱樂部雙子 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), Hancon, M/M, RK1700 - Freeform, RK72000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 年輕漢克跟伊甸俱樂部性愛仿生人康納跟RK900的AU、純燉肉、PWPCP:漢克x RK1700（前後有意義）只有漢克跟康納有實質插入漢克跟900沒有實質插入、900跟800沒有實質插入但有互玩屁股年齡操作、角色OOC為了你我的身心健康著想，上述任何一點無法接受的請勿觀看，謝謝





	俱樂部的雙子

雖然漢克的本意是在破案而非升職，但升成副警長還是值得慶祝的事情，尤其他那群好兄弟們覺得完全是名符其實、眾望所歸，因此，為了慶祝漢克升職，那群弟兄更是使勁全力來拿出最好且極具驚喜的慶祝方式。

也因此，可以合理說明漢克被丟在伊甸俱樂部房間的情形，當他發現自己身在何處時，那瞬間他檢討起平時是否虧待弟兄們導致他們要這樣暗算他，他脾氣是不太好但作人有這麼差嗎？漢克表示懷疑人生。

「搞屁啊！早就告訴他們與其打一砲不如給我酒喝到爽啊！」漢克抱怨著，比起性愛，他對酒精的興趣比較大，但顯然那群弟兄、絕大部分的男性，認為性愛才是最棒的，尤其是對單身男子而言。

好吧！當然也不是說他會拒絕或排斥，至少當傳說中的紅牌雙子走進房間時，他真心讚嘆這幅美景，同時也感嘆他的好夥伴們到底砸多少在這邊幫他慶祝。

仿生雙子的外表有著未成年的青澀，卻又足夠大得不會讓人產生欺負小孩的罪惡感，巧妙地介於未成年及成年之間，他們以同樣臉孔卻不同氣質、提供顧客不同的視覺選擇而聞名，兩人雖然擁有同一張好看的臉龐，身材也一模一樣，連打扮都是對應色的同款，但一位是十分可愛的狗狗眼、一位則是無表情的冰山冷豔，雖然比雙胞胎還像彼此，表現出來的感覺還是能一眼就區分出來。

「晚安，我是伊甸俱樂部的RK雙子康納，我旁邊這位是RK雙子奈斯，非常感謝您的指名。」雙子中有著狗狗眼自稱康納的那位，露出溫和的笑容，「不介意稱呼您漢克吧？還是您有偏好的稱呼？」

他們的脖子繫著寵物用項圈，全身幾乎全裸，上半身只有一條寬緞帶將胸部纏起，宛如禮物般在後方打了一個蝴蝶結，隱約可見緞帶下微挺的乳尖，絲毫沒有任何遮蔽作用的純情趣打扮，下半身則穿著比熱褲還短的緊身短褲，緊貼得甚至勒出藏在布料下的性器形狀，漢克完全不懷疑當性器勃起時絕對會從褲頭露出來，全然是個穿了比沒穿還色情的內褲，更過份的是，臀部後方還開了一個洞，讓狗尾巴能垂下來在身後微微搖晃，根據這地方的特性，漢克看都不用看就知道尾巴從哪連出來的，狗尾巴搭配他們頭上戴的狗狗雙耳，妥妥的寵物遊戲惡趣味。

「就叫我漢克吧！別這麼拘謹，很不習慣。」漢克相當滿意面前兩位是先倒酒給他而不是直接拖上床的服務，「天啊！耳朵是會動嗎？」

「是的。」康納抖了抖耳朵，他跟他的弟弟默契十足地一人帶領漢克坐在沙發椅上一人遞酒給他，康納順勢親暱地靠在漢克肩膀上，而他的弟弟則是坐在地板上將頭放在漢克大腿上，張著他好看的眼睛看向漢克，「仿生人專用的寵物組件，連結到我們的感應系統，會隨著我們情緒而做出反應。」

「也就是就像真的一樣有感覺？」漢克喝了一口酒，摸了摸康納的耳朵，康納像是溫馴的小狗般露出享受的表情，甚至主動往漢克的手裡鑽，而坐在地上的奈斯雖然一樣面無表情，但快速搖晃的尾巴出賣了他巴望的情緒。

「真是讚嘆科技。」漢克放下酒杯，持續搓揉康納的狗耳朵，另一隻手則拍拍奈斯的頭，得到摸頭的奈斯將臉枕在漢克的腿上，似乎很滿意對方的安撫。

「聽聞你喜歡狗所以做了這樣的打扮。」康納有些期待地看著漢克，「你喜歡嗎？」

「呃、是很有創意啦！」漢克乾笑一聲，老實說他雖然喜歡狗但沒有到這麼變態的地步，但當他看到雙子一同朝著他露出難過的眼神，耳朵甚至還垂下來，他一秒心軟立刻改口，「很可愛，我的確喜歡狗雖然不是那種意思，不過你們這樣很可愛，所以……我很喜歡。」

「謝謝你，漢克。」立刻開心起來的康納像是撒嬌一樣抱住漢克，奈斯也跟著抱住漢克的腰，彷彿兩隻狗狗分別在胸膛與懷裡蹭。

「好了，夠了，快放開我讓我好好喝酒。」被全身依賴到讓漢克有點不好意思，他推了推兩隻不放手的人型狗狗。

「陪我們玩嘛。」康納沒有鬆手，只是抬起頭閃著他的狗狗眼看向漢克。

「我們不能只聊聊天喝喝酒讓時間過去？」像是有些招架不住，漢克偏移了眼神。

「不行喔！」康納鬆開手，坐好在椅子上，「為了讓你充分享受到我們的服務，本次方案不是以時間計價，而是以量計算，也就是不限時間，直到你排出的精液量有達標準，才算是完成本方案，款項已收且不接受退費。」

「這他媽的是……。」漢克再次想要痛揍那群好兄弟，選這個什麼狗屁方案！

「雖然陪你喝酒也很開心。」康納湊上來親了親漢克的臉頰，「但如果你能摸摸我們，我們會更開心。」

在康納一邊乖巧純潔地親著漢克的臉時，始終安靜趴在漢克大腿的奈斯開始不聽話地摸向漢克的胯部，像是在試探裡頭的東西有多大般摸索著形狀。

「你都這樣講了誰能凹得過你……。」不做就出不去是吧！漢克在心裡翻了個白眼後就放棄抵抗，畢竟，他真的敵不過對方那雙狗狗眼，而且，對方是真的很可愛，彷彿全世界你就是最重要的眼神實在令人招架不住，漢克搓揉著康納的狗耳朵，知道漢克已經接受他們的康納舒服開心地從喉間發出像是幼犬軟軟的聲音。

康納送給漢克一個感謝性的親親後，就下去地板上，與他的弟弟一起分別跪在漢克的身旁，此時奈斯已經解開漢克的褲子，拉低內褲將尚未充血的性器拿出來，雙子們一起湊向前，一個舔著頂端一個舔著莖柱地如同小狗在討好主人般賣力地舔著，很快就把漢克給舔硬，已經在興頭上的漢克乾脆脫掉衣服，畢竟要是弄髒了實在也不好穿回去，在雙子的協助下漢克很快就脫光坐回到沙發上，兩人再度湊上前，少了衣服的妨礙，這次連陰囊都照顧到了，完全不介意人類性器濃厚氣味地仔細吸舔揉搓，等到漢克徹底勃起後，雙子不再用手，而是完全把自己當狗狗一樣舔著漢克的性器，一下分工合作地吞吐，一下又像是爭食一樣搶著含，甚至同時一人一邊地舔著滲出前液的龜頭，抬眼看著漢克，像是在討稱讚地望著漢克，看看漢克喜歡誰。

「你們真是……兩個小壞蛋，哼哼。」完全抵擋不了的漢克捏了捏兩人的臉頰，他揉了揉奈斯的耳朵，然後摸摸康納的臉，意示康納起來親親，康納溫順地爬到椅子上與漢克接吻，而奈斯則佔據了下方，他窩進漢克的雙腿間，張開嘴把勃起的性器含入嘴中吞吐起來。

雖然仿生人不用呼吸，但康納像是受不了濃烈的接吻般細細地哀號起來，體溫也漸漸發熱微微發抖，漢克放開康納意外敏感的舌頭，就著康納跪在椅子上的高度，隔著緞帶輕咬起康納的乳尖，過份的刺激讓康納不知道該迎合好還是逃離好，但漢克沒有打算讓康納離開，他扶著康納的背部，讓對方只能挺著胸部接受他的玩弄，受到刺激的乳尖立了起來，康納的陰莖也因此勃起甚至流出些許液體，繃在褲子裡緩緩探出頭。

雖然沒有女性胸部如此軟嫩，但小巧的乳頭卻也別有一番風味，漢克拉開蝴蝶結拆了屬於他的禮物，不知道是因為接觸到冷空氣還是康納的期待，原本已經挺起的乳尖此時更加堅挺，甚至微微腫脹，只要稍微捏一下就能讓康納抖起全身，毫無疑問的敏感點讓漢克猜想對方應該可以就這麼靠玩弄胸部而射出來。

在漢克享用康納的胸部時，他也沈浸在奈斯的嘴裡，仿生人不用呼吸也不會嘔吐，因此奈斯輕而易舉就將漢克整根性器含進嘴裡，讓陰莖頂到喉嚨裡，濕軟的口腔加上頂端喉嚨的收縮讓漢克幾乎舒服地快喊出聲，而奈斯彷彿在喉嚨有敏感點一般，插到喉嚨裡的時候他都會顫抖，宛如在操著喉嚨般，奈斯把漢克的陰莖吐出來又再插回去，偶時還直接一根插到底，仿造的唾液隨著抽插的動作沾濕整個嘴巴跟性器，沿著嘴角滑落至下巴滴到地板上，加上時不時的吸吮，漢克真覺得自己好像在操什麼多汁的肉穴一樣，雖然奈斯安靜不怎麼出聲，但皺起的雙眉與彷彿在忍耐什麼快感而濕潤的雙眼令人更想要操哭他。

「漢…漢克……啊、」幾乎快掛在漢克身上的康納吃力地從興奮的喘氣中開口，「射、射在奈斯的嘴裡，拜託……。」

像是在呼應康納的話，奈斯吸得更用力，徹底深喉的刺激讓他終於發出微小的嗚咽聲，完全無視漢克快要射的反應，就是要他射進自己的嘴巴裡固執地不鬆口，任由對方濃郁的精液噴滿他的口腔，宛若甘霖，奈斯不僅沒鬆口，還吞下所有精液，並且徹底地吸走最後一滴。

「噢、老天……。」完全釋放甚至還有被榨汁的感覺的漢克，感覺自己似乎都要癱躺在沙發上放鬆地感嘆。

「奈斯。」康納跑下去，握住奈斯的手掌兩人手指互相交扣，奈斯張開嘴似乎是在讓康納確認，然後下一刻康納就親了上來，也想品嚐漢克精液的味道般，用舌頭在奈斯的嘴裡騷弄，兩人嚥下彼此因為親吻而溢出的液體。

「因為計量是在我們的身體裡才算數。」康納親了親奈斯的眼角，然後抬頭任由奈斯去親舔他的脖子，他看向漢克，「所以請你務必射在我們的體內。」

「那如果我想射在你身體上怎麼辦？」漢克開玩笑地問。

「請放心，我們會舔乾淨。」康納微笑，像是證明自己多愛吃一樣朝著漢克露出他的舌頭。

「奈斯也很開心。」康納摸上奈斯不斷搖晃的尾巴，奈斯轉身露出他的臀部，肛塞製的尾巴可以看見根部有些濕潤，顯然是從穴口流出來的。

奈斯抱住康納，往下伸手同樣摸著康納的尾巴，他撫摸著毛茸茸有感覺的狗尾巴然後又摸回根部，與自己同樣也是濕潤的穴口，敏感的連結處讓康納忍不住呻吟，康納抱著奈斯，用一樣的方式也朝著對方的穴緣刺激，甚至還故意往裡面壓一下，幾乎把奈斯弄得差點叫出來，奈斯張著泛淚的眼睛控訴地吻了吻康納，康納忍著腳軟與顫抖放過奈斯的尾巴，撫摸對方的背部專心地與對方親吻。

「哇喔，這也是服務之一？」在一旁看著的漢克重新拿起酒喝了起來。

「我們是不分開的。」康納露出微笑，兩人再度手指相扣，在接觸的地方隱約地退開皮膚層，「我們一起服務，一起合作，也幫忙彼此。」

奈斯像是非常贊同康納的話，他親暱地撫上康納的臉頰，不間斷地從臉龐、鼻尖、嘴角一路吻至頸間、鎖骨，康納則是雙手抱住他，一邊享受他弟弟的討好一邊解開奈斯背後的蝴蝶結，露出與自己同樣都挺立起來的雙乳，知道自己哥哥打算做什麼的奈斯不再親吻，而是抬起胸部貼上康納的胸，明明沒人碰過奈斯的胸，卻好似跟康納一樣被玩弄過，絲毫不差的脹挺顯示著他們的興奮，他們側著身只讓一邊的乳頭貼上對方，讓漢克能看清楚他們的動作，就在漢克的注視下他們開始用乳尖磨蹭著彼此的胸，敏感的乳粒相互挑逗，隨著摩擦讓兩人呼吸又再度急促起來，連頭上的顯示燈都轉著急促的黃色，康納首先撐不住地軟下腰靠著奈斯，但奈斯顯然還沒打算放過他哥哥，手伸進康納的內褲裡摸著他已經在滴水的陰莖，感應系統過份的超載讓康納幾乎是快哭起來地啜泣，他給了對方一個埋怨的眼神，不甘示弱地同樣也伸手去把玩對方一樣流著水的性器，雖然奈斯並沒有軟下身，但仍然刺激難耐得使他閉緊雙眼、抬頭露出姣好的頸部無聲地顫抖起來。

「康納……。」奈斯略為沙啞地低聲喊著他哥哥的名字，明顯的示弱讓康納放手，他抱了抱與自己同樣受到系統過載的折磨的奈斯，窩在奈斯的頸肩，兩人像是小狗般廝磨彼此，分不出來是誰在安撫是誰在撒嬌，又或是兩者都有，如同康納所說的，幫助彼此。

「我們的系統是同調運轉的。」康納看向漢克，兩人牽著手往前方的床上走，「也就是共感，我感受到什麼，奈斯也會同時感受到什麼，所以不管你操了誰，同調上等於你操了兩人，你能夠一次享用我們兩人。」

「你們的把戲還可真多啊！」漢克真心讚嘆。

「我們是最先進的。」康納像是受到稱讚的小孩靦腆地笑了笑，他坐在床上，讓奈斯屁股朝著漢克跪在自己身上，康納看向奈斯，而後者則是點點頭，似乎在瞬息間他們就溝通完畢，奈斯湊向前給康納一個親吻，康納笑了笑，兩人將額頭碰在一起，閉上眼，滿足地感受數據流轉的所帶來的充實。

之後似乎就是表演時間，雙子知道人類已經休息得差不多，接下來就是要挑起對方的興致了，康納摸上奈斯的臀部，當著漢克的面撥開臀肉露出塞著肛塞尾巴的後穴，察覺雙子意圖的漢克並不排斥他們的展演，事實上他也開始硬了，畢竟全心全意想取悅他的雙子真的很可愛，尤其明明奈斯才是那個翹著屁股的，康納卻一副宛如是自己被看一樣露出害羞的神情，小心翼翼地看著漢克，確認他喜歡才繼續下去，康納用手指按了按穴緣，溼潤的穴口彰顯著裡面充裕的潤滑，似乎是漢克專注的眼神讓康納越來越不好意思，康納紅著臉，以極為色情的手法摸上奈斯的腰身，手指鑽入褲裡，像是在剝開什麼甜美的果實般緩慢地脫掉內褲展露緊翹的臀部，他解開奈斯的尾巴，失去肛塞堵住的後穴慢慢地流出透明的潤滑液體，康納明顯地嚥了嚥口水，像是在做心裡準備般深吸一口氣，兩根手指直接就插進去穴裡，無視奈斯顫抖的雙腿，開始抽插起來，裡面的液體隨著手指的動作帶出不少，徹底沾濕康納的手指與奈斯的腿間，康納磨蹭著肉穴裡的敏感處，眼睛也再次濛上了水霧，共感的刺激讓他撐不住自己的身體，他將頭靠在奈斯的背上，哼著舒服的呻吟一邊讓手指插到更深的地方，雖然手指插的是奈斯的後穴，卻也像是自慰一樣在漢克面前玩弄自己，不用親眼確認，就可以想像出康納的屁股也一定就像面前的那樣，爽得不斷流出水來，顫抖著亟欲什麼更大的東西捅進去，彷彿還嫌不夠煽情，康納抽出手，將沾滿液體的手指湊到嘴前，伸出舌頭舔了一下指尖上的液體，他迎上漢克的目光，如同在舔什麼好吃的棒狀物來回舔拭，讓漢克都不知道該看康納靈活的舌頭還是奈斯軟嫩的後穴，他只能確定自己硬了，硬得連酒都無法止渴的飢渴。

奈斯爬起身抱住康納，用舌頭舔著康納的舌尖，同時沉下腰，以胯部磨蹭著康納的性器，濕吻的水聲與呻吟響徹在室內，滲出的液體把兩人的腹部抹得一團溼，康納的陰莖也在褲子裡繃到緊勒，就在以為他們要玩到射出來時，奈斯一個翻身，改讓康納趴在自己身上，他解開康納的尾巴，塞在裡面的液體像是高潮出水般湧出，彷彿已經蹂躪開拓過，就等著人來插進去享用，奈斯用手左右拉開康納的後穴，與轉頭看向漢克的康納一起朝著漢克露出期待的眼神，邀請漢克來使用他們，享受為他準備好的溼潤後穴，乞求他滿足他們的渴望，讓他們被需要、被疼愛。

「漢克……。」康納嘴巴因為性慾的喘氣微開，先前的親吻讓他的嘴唇更顯紅潤，像是要哭出來的雙眼眼巴巴地看著他們的人類，這讓漢克終於坐不住，確認不用戴套之後，漢克脫下康納僅存的褲子，他扶著已經硬很久的陰莖，抵上等待已久的後穴，磨蹭個幾下就緩緩往裡面插，漢克本來想慢慢來，卻沒想到自己小看了專門用來操的性愛組件，一路順暢到甚至有種被吸進去的錯覺，溫暖又緊密地包覆住他的性器，舒服滿意得讓他不注意就整個插到最底，讓他忍不住低喊了出來，而康納也發出終於被填滿的細細呻吟，與奈斯強忍的鼻音悶哼一起表達出他們的滿足。

「漢克、漢克……。」康納首先忍耐不住，他主動地搖晃著屁股，轉頭用委屈的眼神看著漢克，他的陰莖與奈斯的相抵，在他晃動的時候不僅讓插在後方的性器磨到刺激的那處，也與奈斯的陰莖相互磨蹭、一起弄濕他們彼此的腹部，康納的陰莖有多硬、奈斯的就有多漲，覺得漢克都不動的康納可憐兮兮地吻上漢克的唇，他很難受、他知道奈斯也很難受，他們都希望漢克能動一動，摩擦體內敏感的仿生肉壁，刺激他們敏感的感應系統。

「真是、小壞蛋啊！」顯然自己的溫柔是現在最不需要的，漢克從善如流丟開他紳士的那面，抓著康納的肩膀開始幹，第一次的猛挺就讓康納忍不住叫出聲，與奈斯一起顯示燈都瞬間飆成紅色。

「不、不行了，太…刺激了……啊啊！」康納分不出是痛還是爽，他只知道自己的內部宛如直接被輾平一樣推開他所有皺摺，直抵敏感的那處，過載的電流彷彿炸開他的全身，光學組件也反應出淚液佈滿康納的雙眼，隨著康納強忍快感的閉眼而滴下淚水，奈斯溫柔地親舔掉康納流出的眼淚，他一手撫摸著康納的臉龐，一手握住康納的手掌，像是在給予支持又或是在分擔超載的刺激般，兩人十指交扣，退開皮膚層以最赤裸的素白機體握緊彼此，然後在漢克插到底的深幹時，一起仰頭急促地喊出脆弱又軟黏的呻吟與氣音。

不知道是爽到昏頭還是怎樣，漢克覺得康納的屁股像是活著的東西一樣，沒有縫隙地貼實，在抽出來的時候緊吸強留，插進去的時候卻又百般推擠，宛如處子又像是婊子般迎合著他，明明只響著一種肉體拍打的淫糜聲，卻可以聽到兩種不同風格的呻吟，一種是可憐兮兮地喊著他的的名字的高亢哭音，一種是忍住堅持不喊卻又無法克制的低聲啜泣，自己彷彿真的在同時操他們一樣，用自己的老二把兩個人幹得像是要當機一樣劇烈，各種反差與奇異的體驗讓漢克更加興奮，不斷深挺磨輾，彷彿想要把陰囊都操進去般撞擊著康納的屁股。

「漢、漢克，我不、我不行了，我要、要射了……！」康納扭著身體像是想逃離這個過份的刺激又好像是在附和漢克的抽插，他的顯示燈不斷在黃紅之間閃著，握著奈斯的手一下鬆開一下緊抓，全身也抖得像是抽搐，快感如同劇烈的電流讓康納覺得自己各部份的組件都要熱當機，他已經分不清楚自己是希望漢克再更用力一點還是放過自己，只能無助地喊著無聲的呻吟、任由顯示燈衝上紅色，靠後面直接被幹射地噴在腹部，與奈斯同時射出的東西混在一起流滿身體，漢克也因為康納高潮的絞緊而再也撐不住地釋放在康納的體內，高潮的緊繃讓雙子一抽一抽地抖著，一時之間沒有人說話，只有急促的喘氣聲與精液散發出來的腥羶味道。

漢克坐起身，將因為汗水垂下的頭髮往後梳，絕妙的高潮讓他短時間內還無法抽離這股餘韻，他看到剛剛被他幹到紅腫還闔不起來的穴口，潤滑液混著精液隨著後穴的張闔緩緩吐出，流下會陰到康納的陰囊，此時奈斯曲起腳、露出臀部，展現他未被進入的肉穴，雖然沒有被撐開的樣貌，卻也跟著流出同樣混著白濁的液體，彷彿剛剛也被幹被內射一樣，與康納流下來的匯流至床舖，濕了一片床單。

「還喜歡嗎？」康納紅著臉轉頭看向漢克，他伸手摸住自己的後穴，似乎很惋惜流出去的精液地虛掩著，「奈斯吞過你的精液，藉此模擬出的液體，漢克，你好棒，一次操射我們兩個。」

漢克完全能理解這兩傢伙為何會是紅牌了，被這樣勾哪個人能不上鉤，什麼一次上了兩位實在要不得，淫糜度整個翻倍，更不要兩人還湊過來一邊一個一起親親臉跟抱抱，兩人大腿還可以看見剛剛激戰產出的潤滑體液緩緩流下，天真的依戀跟色氣的淫亂共聚一身啊！這種撒嬌真的不要太棒，漢克真心覺得自己還好年輕可以承受得住，以及店家夠有良心沒在這時候遞上包月的簽約，不然可能一回神自己連房子都要賣掉了。

太恐怖了。

但也真是太棒了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 其實本來900想直接上英文，但所有角色只有他是英文名字很怪，所以還是從善如流選擇比較多人翻譯的奈斯  
> 肉真的很難寫，尤其這次還面臨了物理上的難寫orz（電腦死當中途掛點無法開機）  
> 第一次燉底特律肉希望大家有喜歡，謝謝看到這邊的你:D
> 
> 一點也不重要的私下設定：  
> 1.康納跟奈斯只是掛在伊甸俱樂部裡工作，不是俱樂部的，所以記憶不會消除，也自有一套規定、俱樂部不得干涉。  
> 2.接客是審核制，有錢不一定也買得到他們，凡有前科或惡名甚至單純看不爽的一律不接。  
> 3.不玩SM等跟任何會造成身體傷害的遊戲，嚴格禁止客人傷害雙子，雙子不分開接客，可以只跟其中一個玩，但另一位會在旁邊看著，同梱不分售。  
> 4.事實上雙子兩人具有能力可踹翻客人，可說是兼具保鏢，但因為審核嚴格，客人都是優良客人沒人違反規定或動粗，所以目前沒人發現這件事。  
> 5.康納最喜歡的客人是漢克。  
> 6.奈斯只要康納好、他就好。  
> 7.他們很貴。  
> 8.其實後台是卡姆斯基。


End file.
